undertale_determinationfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Oito Humanos
Os Oito Humanos são pessoas (implícitos a serem todos crianças) da Superfície que acabaram caindo no Monte Ebott, para o Subterrâneo. Entre eles estão o primeiro humano, o protagonista e as seis outros humanos que morreram e tiveram suas almas capturadas por Asgore. Cada alma possúi uma jogabilidade diferente, correspondentes aos sete humanos que caíram antes do protagonista. História Após os acontecimentos durante a guerra entre humanos e monstros e a criação da barreira, oito humanos caíram no subsolo e, sete acabaram morrendo durante suas jornadas no mundo dos monstros. Asriel encontrou e fez amizade com o primeiro humano. A família real acabou adotando o humano e o tratou como um segundo filho. O humano ficou mortalmente doente por comer flores douradas e pediu como seu último pedido, ver as flores douradas de sua aldeia, mas os monstros não puderam atender a esse pedido por causa da barreira. Depois que o humano morreu, Asriel absorveu sua alma e o humano (que também tinha o controle do corpo compartilhado) carregou seu próprio corpo vazio através da barreira para sua aldeia. Ao descobrirem isso, os humanos da superfície feriram Asriel até a morte, pensando que ele havia matado a criança. Algum tempo depois que o primeiro humano caiu, seis humanos escalaram o Monte Ebott, caíram no subterrâneo e morreram. Cada um deles tinha seus itens associados, mas é desconhecido por que eles escalaram a montanha. Asgore coletou cada uma das suas almas para uso posterior, e ele também colocou seus corpos em caixões no porão da New Home. O protagonista é o oitavo humano a cair, e sua alma é a última necessária para destruir a barreira permanentemente. Rota Neutra Antes de iniciar a luta em Waterfall, Undyne conta ao protagonista que seis humanos tiveram suas almas removidas, e que a alma do protagonista seria a sétima e última necessária para destruir a Barreira. Mais tarde, na barreira, Asgore revela as seis almas que ele possui antes de atacar o protagonista. Depois de ser derrotado, Flowey absorve as almas para se tornar uma criatura poderosa, Photoshop Flowey. Durante a batalha contra o Photoshop Flowey, as seis almas e seus objetos designados são usados para atacar o protagonista, um de cada vez; mas seus ataques sozinhos não podem matar o protagonista. Se o protagonista pede ajuda através da opção ACT oferecida na batalha (Você pediu ajuda...), a alma ajudará o protagonista usando ataques verdes, que curarão o protagonista. * Alma Azul Claro: Ataca com facas giratórias e cura com curativos. * Alma Laranja: Ataca com luvas e cura com luvas com gestos positivos. * Alma Azul: Ataca com sapatilhas/estrelas e cura com notas musicais. * Alma Roxa: Ataca com palavras negativas e cura com palavras positivas. * Alma Verde: Ataca com frigideiras/fogo e cura com ovos fritos. * Alma Amarela: Ataca com projéteis de uma pistola e cura com trevos-de-quatro-folhas. Sans conta ao protagonista após os créditos que as almas haviam desaparecido, impedindo que o plano destruísse a barreira através de seu uso. Rota Genocídio Perto do final da rota genocida, Alphys e Flowey pressionam Asgore para absorver as seis almas. Quase no final, o primeiro humano caído aparece pessoalmente para falar com o jogador, tendo controle total sobre o protagonista naquele momento. O jogador pode tentar parar Chara ou aceitar seus planos; mas não importa o que ele faça nesse ponto, Chara destruirá o mundo e seus dados, fechando o jogo, encerrando a rota genocídio e mudando permanentemente o arquivo SAVE do jogador. Uma vez que o jogo é aberto novamente, o jogador só verá um vazio negro. Após dez minutos, Chara aparecerá e se oferecerá para recriar o mundo, em troca da alma do jogador. Recusar vai forçar mais dez minutos para esperar. Aceitar isso permitirá que o jogador REINICIE o jogo, mas com corrupção permanente na Final Pacifista Verdadeira. Rota Pacifista Verdadeira Toriel reclama que Asgore poderia ter absorvido uma alma de atravessar a barreira e seis almas humanas encontrar mais se ele realmente queria destruir a barreira, similar ao plano original de Asriel e Chara. Flowey rouba as seis almas e absorve as almas dos monstros para retomar sua forma como Asriel. Então ele se torna sua forma de "Deus da Hyperdeath" e luta contra o protagonista enquanto o confunde com o primeiro humano. O protagonista salva Asriel, depois de fazer o mesmo com todos os seus amigos, que aceita que o primeiro humano saiu e descobre que o nome do humano oitavo é Frisk. Asriel libera as almas depois de destruir a barreira, permitindo que os monstros e Frisk deixem o Subterrâneo. Os sete caixões perto da sala do trono de Asgore estão abertos, possivelmente para preparar os corpos dos humanos para o enterro ou indicando que os humanos voltaram à vida com o retorno de suas almas. O caixão do primeiro humano está vazio, desde que Toriel enterrou seu corpo nas Ruínas quando ela se mudou para lá. Lista de Almas Alma Vermelha * Traço: Determinação * Itens associados: ** Oitavo Humano (Frisk): *** Graveto: Frisk cai no subsolo usando isso. Não aumenta o ataque mas pode ser usado para que cães peguem o mesmo. *** Curativo: Frisk cai no subsolo usando isso. O curativo pode ser novamente usado para curar danos. ** Primeiro humano (Chara): *** Adaga Velha: Encontrado na casa de Asgore, pertenceu ao Primeiro Humano. A adaga dá +15 de ataque. *** Faca Real: O mesmo item, mas só acessível na Rota Genocídio, quando Frisk está sobre a influencia do primeiro humano, já que o mesmo sabe o seu verdadeiro valor, a faca concede +99 de ataque. *** Pingente de Coração: Encontrado na casa de Asgore, pertenceu ao Primeiro Humano. Este pingente dá +15 de defesa. *** O Pingente: O mesmo item, mas só acessível na Rota Genocídio, quando Frisk está sobre a influencia do primeiro humano, já que o mesmo sabe o seu verdadeiro valor, o pingente concede +99 de defesa. * Mecânica de Combate: 'Pode se mover livremente através do Bullet Board, assumir temporariamente a forma de outros tipos de alma e brotar pés, quando foge da batalha. * '''Minigame da Bola de Neve: '"Try as you might, you continue to be yourself." Alma Azul Clara * '''Traço: Paciência * Itens associados: ** Faca de brinquedo: Encontrada nas ruínas, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana azul clara, concede +3 de ataque. ** Fita desbotada: Encontrada nas ruínas, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana azul clara. Os inimigos não batem em com tanta força devido sua fofura. Concedendo +5 de Defesa. * Mecânica de Combate: Ataques azuis-claros são evitados uma vez que a alma do protagonista permanecer parada. * Minigame da Bola de Neve: '"''Ball" is "Small". You waited, still, for this opportunity... then dethroned "Ball" with a sharp attack." Alma Laranja * '''Traço: Bravura * Itens associados: ** Luva Forte: Encontrado em Snowdin, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana laranja. A luva concede +5 ataque. ** Bandana Viril: Encontrado em Snowdin, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana laranja. A bandana fornece +7 Defesa. * Mecânica de Combate: Ataques laranjas são evitados uma vez que a alma do protagonista se movimentar sobre os mesmos. * Minigame da Bola de Neve: '"''You are the kind of person who rushes fists-first through all obstacles." Alma Azul * '''Traço: Integridade * Itens associados: ** Sapatos de Balé: Encontrados em Waterfall, presumidamente pertecendo a alma humana azul. Estes sapatos concedem +7 de ataque. ** Tutu Velho: Encontrados em Waterfall, presumidamente pertecendo a alma humana azul. O tutu dá defesa de +10. * Mecânica de Combate: '''A gravidade afeta a alma, fazendo com que a mesma caminhe sobre as linhas do Bullet Board, além de poder pular sobre diversos obstáculos. Projéteis verdes atuam como plataformas. * '''Minigame da Bola de Neve: "Hopping and twirling, your original style pulled you through." Alma Roxa * Traço: Perseverança * Itens associados: ** Caderno Rasgado: Comprado de Gerson, em Waterfall, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana roxa. Dá +2 de ataque e faz Frisk ficar "Invulnerável" por mais tempo. ** Óculos Fosco: Comprado de Gerson, em Waterfall, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana roxa. Estes óculos concedem +5 de defesa e também aumentam a invulnerabilidade. * Mecânica de Combate: '''Os movimentos da alma estão restritos a três linhas roxas horizontais. * '''Minigame da Bola de Neve: "Even when you felt trapped, you took notes and achieved the end of "Ball"." Alma Verde * Traço: Bondade * Itens associados: ** Frigideira Queimada: Encontrado em Hotland, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana verde. Dá +10 de ataque e faz itens consumíveis curar HP extra e cura Frisk lentamente a cada turno. ** Avental Manchado: Encontrado em Hotland, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana verde. Dá +11 de defesa. * Mecânica de Combate: '''A alma permanece imóvel, mas usa um "escudo" azul para se defender contra variados projéteis e obstáculos, como as lanças de Undyne. * '''Minigame da Bola de Neve: "Your care and concern for "Ball" brought you a delicious victory." Alma Amarela * Traço: Justiça * Itens associados: ** Revólver Vazio: Comprado de Bratty e Catty, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana amarela. Este revólver da +12 de ataque. ** Chapéu de Cowboy: Comprado de Bratty e Catty, presumidamente pertencendo a alma humana amarela. O Chapéu também dá +5 de ataque e +12 de Defesa. * 'Mecânica de Combate: '''A alma dispara projéteis amarelos para cima. Eles podem ser usados para causar dano a inimigos e/ou destruir obstáculos. * '''Minigame da Bola de Neve: '"Your sure-fire accuracy put an end to the mayhem of "Ball"." Ver Também * Tipos de Ataques * SOUL Categoria:Sobre o jogo Categoria:Outros